Sick Day
by littlemagicme
Summary: Aurora tries to take care of Mulan in Storybrooke. Rated M for safety. please review!


Aurora woke up to quiet sniffling coming from the other side of the bed. She twirled over, worried that her girlfriend was distressed. Mulan was curled up on her side of the bed simultaneously massaging her temple and whipping her nose on the back of her hand.

Aurora sat up. "Mulan, what's wrong?"

Mulan moaned slightly before opening one eye and whispering. "I feel awful. I think I'm sick."

Aurora reached over to place her hand on the warrior's forehead. "You're burning up. I'm going to call Emma and tell her that you can't go to work today," Mulan attempted to sit up in protest, but Aurora gently pushed her back down. "And, it is my day off anyway, so I can make sure you don't do anything stupid," Aurora finished with a grin.

Mulan curled back up as Aurora went to go make her phone call. She came back in a few minutes later with the phone to her ear. "Emma is telling me what to do to take care of you, but we need to know if it is your stomach, or a cold, or what?"

Mulan slowly rolled over and hoarsely said, "Head pounding, nose drippy, throat is sore, cold."

Aurora repeated Mulan's list of ailments and added that she had a fever. She stood there for a moment before grabbing a piece of scrap paper, scribbling down a few things, thanking Emma, laughing at something the blonde said, and hanging up.

"Okay, you stay right there. I have to run to the store real quick."

Mulan nodded and then asked, "What did Emma say?"

Aurora smiled and sat next to Mulan, pulling sneakers on. "She said you probably have a cold and should stay home. I should get you medicine, honey, and chicken noodle soup." Mulan looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Aurora elaborated. "The medicine is a pain killer. She said it will help with your head and throat and the directions are fairly straight forward. The honey will also help with your throat and the soup is just something comforting for you to eat if you're hungry."

Mulan began to sit up again. "If the medicine makes me feel better, I can go to work."

Pushing the persistent warrior back again, Aurora said, "Emma said you need to stay home and if she sees any sign of you out of this house, she will, and I quote, 'fire your ass'". Mulan's eyes widened, but she made no move to lie back down. "Well then at least let me help you around the house?"

Aurora shook her head. "You stay right there. I'll bring you some tissues then go get the stuff." When she came back, she handed Mulan the box and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to add to Emma's threat. If I so much as suspect that you left this bed for anything other than a necessity, I will withhold sex for at least a week."

Mulan's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious."

Giggling, Aurora answered, "Is that a risk you're willing to take?"

Mulan slumped down into her pillow and went back to sleep, mumbling about how she wasn't a child. Aurora kissed her forehead again before leaving the apartment to walk down the street to the store. Once there, she quickly grabbed the soup and honey. Aurora was trying to find the pain killers when Ruby sauntered up behind her and grabbed her butt.

"Hey Aurora, what are you up to?"

Aurora jumped turned her head slightly. "What the hell, Ruby?"

Ruby laughed, "Sorry, wolf season can make me a little grabby. Where's Mulan?"

"Mulan's sick. I'm trying to figure out which one I should give her," Aurora said, gesturing to the merchandise. "Have any idea?"

Still smiling, Ruby looked at the shelf for a moment before grabbing a small box and handing it to Aurora. "Here, try this. It works the fastest in my experience."

The back of the box read, "Take two every six hours as needed. If over dosage occurs, call poison control."

Aurora's eyes widened in disbelief. "This stuff is poisonous?"

Ruby laughed, "Only if you take too much. Give Mulan no more than two pills every six hours. If six hours go by and she is feeling better, don't give her more. They take about fifteen minutes to kick in, so be patient."

The two girls talked for a few more minutes. Then, Aurora thanked Ruby, bought the supplies and headed back home. She put her bag on the table and went to the bedroom with the pills, a glass of water, the honey and a spoon. When she walked in, Mulan was propping herself up on some pillows.

"Hey sickly, I'm surprised to see you still in bed." Aurora said in a sing-song voice that earned her a slight glare.

As she approached the bed, Mulan said, "You threatened sex. What was I suppose to do?"

Aurora laughed. "How are you feeling?"

"About the same as you left," Mulan answered with a cough.

Aurora handed Mulan the pills and the water then began to put the honey on the spoon. Once Mulan swallowed the medicine, she was given the spoon. While she was trying to eat the sticky substance Aurora began talking. "Okay, that should hold you over for a while. Try to get some rest. If you need anything, just yell, no trying to get it yourself. I am going to do some laundry; do you need anything in particular washed?"

Mulan shook her head and gave the spoon back to Aurora. She watched her girlfriend leave before slumping back down. Aurora collected the clothes from the hamper in the hallway. In the living room she separated the colors from the whites and took one pile to put in the wash. She had learned to use household appliances quickly and had come to really appreciate them. Once the machine was running, she went about wiping countertops and dusting. By the time it was noon, the wash had been switched and she was just finishing sweeping the tile. That's when she noticed Mulan trying to slip in.

Aurora watched her with an amused smirk. "And where do you think you are going?"

Mulan froze and turned slowly, knowing she had just been caught. She came closer to Aurora, blushing as she tried to explain herself. "I've been in there all day and am bored and lonely. I feel much better and wanted to stretch my legs."

This made Aurora happy. She liked it that Mulan always wanted to be with her. "Okay, are you hungry?"

Mulan said she was fine, so Aurora took her hand and led her to the couch. She laid on it and Mulan lay next to her with her head on Aurora's chest and their feet intertwined at the opposite end. They watched TV for a few hours before both dozed off.

Aurora woke up to a very pleasant feeling in her breasts. She looked down to see Mulan's head resting on one and passionately kissing the other. The strange part was that Mulan was obviously sleeping. Aurora reached around and shook Mulan awake.

Mulan's eyes fluttered open and she groggily smiled up at Aurora. Aurora smiled back, "What were you dreaming about?"

The warrior thought for a moment trying to remember, "I have no idea. Why?"

"Well, I woke up and found you using one of my boobs as a pillow and kissing the other in your sleep," Aurora said sheepishly.

Mulan burst out laughing. "I remember what I was dreaming about! We were in bed together and I was trying to convince you to have sex with me, but you wouldn't."

Aurora shot her a coy smile, "Why would I ever do that?"

Mulan's laughter died down a little. "You were sticking to your threat of no sex if I got out of bed. I guess I was already working on how to get you to let me off the hook, subconsciously."

Aurora sat there with her mouth slightly open. It made Mulan a little nervous, so she asked Aurora if she was okay. Aurora nodded, "As soon as you're all better, we are having crazy sex until neither of us can move. Until then, I'm going to go make dinner, so get off."

Mulan smirked, "I'll go set aside a day for it on the calendar." She got up and walked into the kitchen followed by Aurora. She opened one of the cans of soup, poured it into a pot, and left it to boil. When she turned around, Mulan was sitting at the table with the calendar and a sharpie.

"How does Saturday sound?"

Aurora was stunned. The only thing she could manage to say was, "I thought you were joking about that!"

Mulan looked up with a huge smile. "Nope! I think Saturday will be good, we are both off and it will give enough time to make sure you don't get sick too."

Aurora rolled her eyes and turned back to the soup. "Do whatever you want." She heard Mulan mumble, "Saturday it is," and the squeaking of the sharpie against the paper.

Aurora poured the soup into two bowls and handed one to Mulan along with another spoonful of honey. Mulan refused to take any more of the pills, claiming that her throat was only a little soar and that the honey would be enough. The calendar sat between them. Aurora craned her neck to read what Mulan wrote. The word "sex" took up the entire box for next Saturday. Aurora laughed, "I guess it is official."

The girls spent the rest of dinner talking about work. Once they were finished, they washed the dishes and spent the rest of the evening cuddling on the couch.


End file.
